


getting close to you

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, F/F, Getting Together, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Stevie and Alexis hook up after the wedding.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	getting close to you

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i ugly cried watching the finale. except that end scene i hollered because there is no way that it doesn't somewhat imply that stevie and alexis hooked up.
> 
> apologies on the shitty title, i'm very tired and running on like six hours of sleep.

Stevie looked out into the room. The cafe had once again been transformed to celebrate a happy occasion. Though it had been last minute to move the reception here, with Twyla’s help they managed to help the caterers set up and rearrange the tables and chairs to be more conducive for dancing. 

Most of the festivities were finished, dinner was eaten, tearful speeches delivered, and now only a few people were left helping with clean up. David and Patrick had left an hour ago, matching grins on their faces, giggling as they headed out the door. Stevie sighed and stretched out her arms and legs. She’d kicked off her heels as soon as she could, but there was still a slight twitch of pain when she pointed her feet outward. 

“You’re still here?”

Stevie looked to see Alexis walking towards her. David might have complained about Alexis wearing a wedding dress, but Stevie had no complaints. From the long V of the front of the dress and the backless design, she was surprised she hadn’t combusted when she first saw Alexis in the dress.

“I thought I should wait until everyone left. Kind of a last maid of honor job.”

Alexis sat down across from her in the other booth seat. “You could probably leave whenever you wanted. I could even help kick everyone out. I’m good at it.”

“Mmm, maybe in a minute. I’m just glad that everything turned out fine in the end.”

“Yeah, the rain threw a wrench in the plans. I would’ve done anything to give David the wedding he wanted.”

Stevie started tracing doodles on the table, “Me too. So, uh, I don’t think I mentioned this earlier, but you look really good in your dress.”

Alexis smiled, “Even if it’s a wedding dress?”

Stevie laughed, “Anyone would know you’d make a beautiful bride.”

Alexis reached over and took Stevie’s hand, petting the top of it. “You know someone from the wedding party usually hooks up with a member of the other party.”

Stevie raised an eyebrow, “You do realize we were in the same party right?”

Alexis waved her other hand casually to the side, “Doesn’t matter. Do you want to head back to my room?”

Stevie looked at Alexis. She couldn’t lie and say she hadn’t thought about hooking up with Alexis before, she was offering it outright and only a fool would turn her down and Stevie wasn’t a fool.

She gripped Alexis’s hand and scooted out of the booth, putting on her heels before helping Alexis out of the booth. They headed out the door, excitement thrumming through Stevie as she unlocked her car and got in. The drive to the motel was quiet and it did nothing to settle the nerves that were growing inside. As soon as she parked, Stevie jumped out of the car. She heard the slam of the car door and knew Alexis must be close behind. They got the door opened and as soon as it was shut Stevie turned around and pressed Alexis up against the door. Alexis smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss sent a thrill down Stevie’s spine and she pressed herself even closer to Alexis. She felt the firmness of Alexis’s shoulders beneath her hands as Alexis moved to remove Stevie’s jacket. Pausing to take a breath, Stevie looked back to see Alexis’s eyes lit up, her lipstick slightly smudged. Taking her hand again she dragged Alexis over to her bed, pushing her down into the duvet. Alexis looked breathtaking with her hair splayed out over the pillows, dress slightly bunched up. Stevie kicked off her heels and took Alexis’s off before crawling onto the bed and kissing Alexis again.

Stevie broke the kiss off, “Is there anything you want?”

“You,” Alexis replied breathly.

Stevie started kissing Alexis’s neck, listening to her breathy moans as she moved down the v of the dress. She lifted her head up and moved one hand up to pinch one of Alexis’s nipples, smiling when she heard another groan from above. Sitting up Stevie moved to grab the end of Alexis’s dress, pushing it up to settle on Alexis’s stomach. Settling back down she gave kisses along Alexis’s inner thighs, feeling them tense each time she pressed her lips to the sensitive skin. She moved to mouthing at the front of Alexis’s lacy underwear which was already wet and tried her best to hold Alexis’s thighs down as she attempted to thrust into Stevie’s face. Stevie felt a bit of pride knowing she could rile Alexis up like this, to have her become a moaning mess. 

Alexis let out a whine when Stevie removed her underwear but shoved her hands in Stevie’s hair when she returned. Stevie slowly took her apart with her mouth and hands, pushing her to the brink before backing off again until finally, she felt Alexis’s thighs clench and another moan escape as she came.

Stevie felt herself be hauled up and the next thing she knew Alexis’s lips were crashing into hers slightly off-center. Alexis kissed in a soft and demanding way, completely overwhelming Stevie but not biting or nipping. When Alexis pulled away she grinned, “Your turn.”

Stevie smiled and pulled off her pants, but Alexis grabbed her hand when she tried to take her underwear off.

“Touch yourself.”

Stevie started moving her hands along her sides, staring at Alexis seeing the want in her eyes. Alexis continued to instruct her on where to touch, praising Stevie for the sounds she was making, until finally, Alexis crawled over and slowly pulled her underwear down, giving a kiss to each hip bone. With Alexis adding in her touches, Stevie came with a halted groan before collapsing on the bed careful to not hit Alexis.

They both turned to their sides staring at each other as they caught their breath.

Stevie broke the silence, “That was fun.”

“Yeah, we should do that again sometime.”

Stevie grinned, “Just name a time and a place.”

Stevie and Alexis took off what remaining clothes they had on, then laid back down on the bed, pulling the duvet over them. They laid there side by side. Stevie knew she should sleep but there was no way she could right now, still a little wired. Looking over at Alexis she noticed she was awake too. 

“What do you think is the first thing you’re going to do once you’re in New York?”

Alexis took a moment and then spoke, “I haven’t really thought about it yet. When I was first thinking about it I assumed David and I would take Patrick out, but now they aren’t coming so… It’ll honestly probably be something boring like unpacking. I’ve been gone from that life so long I don’t know how I’ll really feel about it.”

Stevie reached out and touched Alexis’s shoulder, “Well, I know whatever you do you’re going to be fine.” 

“What about you? You’re really turning into a girl boss now, how does that make you feel?”

“Actually? Excited. If someone had told me a few years ago that not only would I own the motel I would want to branch out I would have called them a fucking liar.”

Stevie looked at Alexis again and leaned in to kiss her. This time it was soft and slow, the urgency had left and been replaced with a gentle calm. 

They spent most of the rest of the night talking, making out, or just staring at one another. It wasn’t until Stevie saw the light coming from the curtain that she realized they never went to sleep.

“Don’t your parents leave early today?”

Alexis sat up, “Fuck they do.”

She got up and Stevie only got to marvel at the skin on display for a moment before Alexis was putting her dress back on. Stevie got up too and started finding her clothes and putting them on. 

“You should find something to put over your dress, it’s a little cold out.”

Alexis gave a small smile and rooted through one suitcase until she pulled out a cream-colored sweater.

“I’m going to head to the office and grab my sneakers, I refuse to wear heels anymore. Plus, I didn’t think you’d want your family to ask a lot of questions if we came out of the same room.”

Alexis walked over and gave Stevie a quick kiss, “Who knows they might not even notice. I’ll see you soon then.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon.”

Stevie left the room and headed to the office. When she got inside she headed to the couch and screamed out the last of her giddiness into the arm of the couch. She was still in shock that she had hooked up with Alexis and was excited at the promise of something more in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to scream about the finale with me i'm [ on tumblr.](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
